This invention relates to a novel stud-truss for the construction of a small modular building, and is particularly concerned with a stud-truss which is formed in a permanent shape from a common wood structural member.
In prior small wooden buildings, studs are commonly used for the support of the vertical walls and trusses are commonly used for the support of the roof structure. The use of separate studs and separate trusses as well as wall plates and wall sills is not compatible with a low cost building which can be economically produced as a kit in an assembled form and generally require assembly by a skilled person.